Gazon Corridor
The Gazon Corridor is an area of ion storms, asteroid belts, sensor ghosts, and rogue planets caught between the orbit of Pulsar M1-80 and Neutron Star GL-52. The area is located approximately 2 degrees "clockwise" around the galactic disk from Horovine and is notable for being squarely between the Zevestivan Empire and the V.R.A.. As such, the corridor is a major travel route between the two powers. It is several light-years across, and there are no safe passages through, apart from one small corridor (hence the name) surrounded by constant, fierce ion storms. All of these factors combine to somehow block current folded space technology from being able to bridge the region. Geography The Corridor is known for its fierce ion storms, asteroid belts, and rogue planets, as well as some form of interaction between all of these that produces all manner of sensor ghosts. There are numerous derelict ships to be found throughout the region that have fallen afoul of the navigational hazards. In the middle of the cluster, there is a small corridor, no more than a few kilometers wide at its narrowest point, where ships can pass through safely. At the heart of this corridor there is a large and ancient space station, estimated to be approximately 2 billion years old. This station appears to function as a folded space relay of some variety, although none had been bold enough to test this theory prior to the First Zevestivan War. It is unknown how this station is able to create folded space corridors across the region. Recently, a private V.R.A. corporation attempted to cross the region without using the corridor, in a heavily armored and shielded ship. After several minutes, comm contact with the ship was lost, and small pieces of it have since drifted into the corridor, further reinforcing the notion that the corridor is the only viable passage through the region. Station The station in the center of the corridor is of unknown origin, although it is generally agreed that it was constructed by the Precursor race approximately 2 billion years ago. A strange energy field radiates from the station, and it is believed that this is responsible for keeping the corridor open so that ships can pass through it. This is the only functioning Precursor relic found thus far, and is of great interest to both Zevestivan and V.R.A. archaeologists. However, due to the fact that it is located with Zevestivan space, it has become impossible for V.R.A. archaeologists to access it, as the Zevestivans control access to it very tightly. According to documents acquired by the V.R.A.'s Fox Division, the Zevestivans have actually learned very little about the station or its origins. The station is over 5 kilometers long, and 2 kilometers wide at its largest point. Origin The true origin of the Gazon Corridor is still unknown, though it is commonly theorized that approximately 4 billion years ago it was a very young star nursery. The individual stars were most likely in unnaturally close proximity to each other, and one of the larger stars went supernova prematurely. The resulting chaos created a very dense gravity loop where Pulsar M1-80 and Neutron Star GL-52, the only remaining stars of that era, began to orbit each other. Everything caught in the orbit eventually destabilized into what is now the Gazon Corridor. Manifest of Lost Ships in Corridor Region (by race) V.R.A. *''Errant Venture'' (corporate exploration ship, lost investigating a secondary passage through the region) *''Feldspar'' (V.R.A. Owl Missile Cruiser, lost in battle) *''Cullen (V.R.A. Badger Scout, lost investigating a sensor ghost) *''Sabrine ''(V.R.A. Peregrine Heavy Cruiser, lost answering a distress call) *''Madark ''(V.R.A. Badger Scout, lost in freak ion storm in the corridor, along with ''Fortuna ''and ''Rubaiyat) *''Fortuna (V.R.A. Badger Scout, lost in freak ion storm in the corridor, along with ''Madark ''and ''Rubaiyat) *''Rubaiyat (V.R.A. Badger Scout, lost in freak ion storm in the corridor, along with ''Fortuna ''and ''Madark) Zevestivan *''Vegator'' (custom Zevestivan dreadnaught, lost in battle) *''Kael Zigdak'' (Zevestivan Pekdel Veeridar cruiser, lost investigating a sensor ghost) *''Zerkos Baelree'' (Zevestivan Nok Tooru destroyer, lost in collision with Namuk ''caused by erroneous sensor readings) *''Namuk ''(Zevestivan Nok Tooru destroyer, lost in collision with ''Zerkos Baelree caused by erroneous sensor readings) *''Eeko (Zevestivan Bruzer battleship, lost in collision with fast-moving rogue planet) *''Nimee ''(Zevestivan Zikvag scout ship, lost due to spontaneous gravitational anomaly generated by reaction between orbiting twin pulsars and ion storm) *''Kadarac ''(Zevestivan Zikvag scout ship, lost due to spontaneous gravitational anomaly generated by reaction between orbiting twin pulsars and ion storm) *''Nev Deldar (Zevestivan Zikvag scout ship, lost due to spontaneous gravitational anomaly generated by reaction between orbiting twin pulsars and ion storm) *''Sormigak (Zevestivan Zikvag scout ship, lost due to spontaneous gravitational anomaly generated by reaction between orbiting twin pulsars and ion storm) Sov *''Trading Ship 11001001 (Sov CLI-type trading ship, lost due to onboard electrical malfunction caused by ion storm) Appearances * Both the Inner and Outter Gazon Corridors appear as skirmish and multiplayer maps in Sigma. Category:Stellar Cartography Category:Index